Apuestas
by lucyyh
Summary: Cho, un libro que intenta leer, un smartphone que lo tiene de los nervios y dos agentes y un consultor que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que apostar. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** A no ser que exista una máquina del tiempo y le robe la idea a Bruno Heller...sigue siendo sin ser mío.

**A/N: **Esto es lo último que he escrito para los challengers, más exactamente para el N° 7, "oneshot equipo"**. **Es un intento de humor, espero que les haga por lo menos, sonreír.

Comentarios, críticas son bien recibidos cuando se hacen con respeto. De otra forma, pasaré de ellos.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Apuestas<strong>

-¡No puede ser hombre, debes estar equivocado! 

Cho suspiró y dejó el libro que había estado intentando leer durante los últimos quince minutos. Después de un día bastante agitado, por fin pudo encontrar unos minutos para terminar el capítulo y enterarse por fin de lo que Mariam le había dicho a su padre luego de que le obligara a casarse con Rashid. Por desgracia, no pudo abstraerse como otras veces en las letras, gracias a las exclamaciones que daban tanto Rigsby como Van Pelt por algún truco que les estaba enseñando Jane. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad, los tres estaban muy juntos y cuchicheando sobre algo que él no adivinaba. Incluso estando en la cocina, donde se había ido para ver si allí podía encontrar tranquilidad, los escuchaba. Entre ellos y el maldito Smartphone que Elise le había regalado para navidad-que sonaba cada cinco minutos porque le llegaba algún mensaje, o porque marcaba sin querer un número, o porque el teléfono simplemente quería ponerlo de los nervios-con suerte había podido leer dos párrafos y había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que allí decía.

-¡No es cierto Jane, no puede ser!-exclamó esta vez Van Pelt.

Picado por la curiosidad, salió de la cocina hacia el bullpen y, acercándose a donde estaban los tres, les preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo tan importante que tienen que gritar cada dos segundos?-No había terminado la frase cuando Van Pelt resopló y sacando un billete de diez dólares de su bolsillo, se lo pasó a Jane, que con expresión de triunfo estiraba la mano.

-¡Demonios!-bufó Rigsby, quien imitó a Van Pelt. Cho, totalmente descolocado, levantó una ceja.

-Ah, la naturaleza humana-Jane hacía aspavientos con los brazos-todos, incluso Cho sucumben a la curiosidad.

-¿Me pueden decir de qué diablos va todo esto?

-Jane nos apostó que terminarías viniendo a ver qué es lo que pasaba, si fingíamos lo suficiente-dijo Rigsby-Van Pelt y yo apostamos que no. Perdimos…me has decepcionado Cho….

El asiático rodó los ojos y se disponía a volver a su libro, cuando vieron que Lisbon llegaba desde la reunión en la que había estado recluida la última hora. No necesitó mirar a Jane para darse cuenta que sonreía abiertamente, lo más seguro que por alguna nueva estupidez que estaba maquinando en ese momento. Ese tipo no tenía remedio.

-¿Quieren recuperar sus dólares?-les dijo a los agentes-esta vez no apostaremos si viene a preguntar qué es lo que pasa, es Lisbon después de todo…y es más curiosa que un gato. Pero sí cuánto se demora en hacerlo-luego miró a Cho-¿te apuntas?

-No gracias.

-Vamos Cho, anímate-apoyó Risgby, que ya estaba estrechando la mano de Jane-yo creo que no se demorará más de cuatro minutos.

-Le daré un voto de confianza a la jefa…creo que llegará a los diez minutos-dijo Van Pelt, estrechando también la mano de Jane-¿Cho?

-Ya les dije que no-respondió el aludido con sequedad.

-Uhhh….¿detecto cierta molestia?-saltó el consultor-creo que a nuestro amigo Cho no le gustó que le hiciéramos una pequeña broma...-volviéndose a los otros dos-yo creo que no resistirá más de siete minutos.

Cho le miró con odio y fue hasta la cocina a buscar su libro. Luego se sentó en su escritorio, abrió el libro y mientras buscaba la página dijo como si en realidad no estuviese interesado:

-Yo apuesto a que no caerá. Cuando Lisbon salga de la oficina será para gritarles que se dejen de gandulear y trabajen.

Los tres le miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego comenzaron con el mismo acto de antes. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro minutos y Lisbon no aparecía. Risgby bajó la cabeza, lamentándose porque había perdido diez dólares más. Cinco, seis, siete minutos y Jane miró con curiosidad hacia la puerta, preguntándose en qué momento habían fallado sus cálculos. Van Pelt se sentía ya ganadora. Ocho, nueve, diez minutos…once, doce y nada. Los tres observaron hacia la oficina, sin saber qué hacer. El consultor iba a continuar cuando de pronto con un estrépito, se abrió la puerta de la oficina y apareció Lisbon con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo hacen allí ustedes tres gritando como viejas de conventillo? ¡Si están tan desocupados, pues tomen y lleven las cajas de archivos a la bodega! ¡Tú también Jane!-apuntó al rubio que en esos momentos estaba intentando escaquearse-¡y ni pienses en mover un pie en otra dirección porque si lo haces te juro que te mando a patadas al jodido seminario de relaciones públicas que dará Brenda!

No necesitó repetirlo, porque de inmediato Jane rectificó camino y tomando una caja, fue detrás de los otros dos.

Una vez los tres desaparecieron, Lisbon se acercó a Cho que seguía con la nariz metida en el libro.

-¿Cuánto te deben?

-Treinta dólares.

-Bien, cuando te los den me compras un sándwich de albóndigas y estamos a mano-dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Luego se volvió a meter a su oficina.

Cho sonrió. Sacó el smartphone que tenía en su bolsillo, con el que le había mandado el mensaje de texto a Lisbon mientras estuvo en la cocina buscando el libro, y dándole una apreciativa mirada al aparato dijo:

-Si al final, sirves más de lo que pareces.

-oooooo-


End file.
